


Misstep

by periwinklepromise



Series: WinterWidow Week 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, F/F, Female James "Bucky" Barnes, Female Sam Wilson, Female Steve Rogers, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, One Night Stands, Protective Clint Barton, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Her blackout curtains are open. Past Bucky is an idiot. Then she opens her eyes and realizes this isn't her bedroom, so actually Past Bucky might not be completely an idiot. She takes a look at the girl next to her....Definitelynot an idiot, this girl ishot.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: WinterWidow Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607683
Kudos: 24
Collections: WinterWidow Week 2020





	Misstep

**Author's Note:**

> For WinterWidow Week Day Four prompt One Night Stands
> 
> This is some sort of "most people are girls except Clint for some reason" AU. I just really love Lesbian Bucky

“I'm coming, I'm coming, get offa me,” Bucky grumbles, batting away Steph's hands. She follows her through the club, ignoring the strobe lights the best she can as Steph shows her the way to the table they've snagged. “So when does Samantha go on?”

“Sam,” Steph corrects. “When a performer's in drag, you call them by their drag persona's name, and you use their persona's pronouns.”

“Right. So when does Sam go on for his set?”

“Not for another hour,” Steph admits.

Bucky grumbles some more. “I'm gonna go get a drink.”

She forces her way through the crowd to get to the bar and is thinking about getting some Mellori and soda just to mess with Steph, when her heart about fucking stops.

Gorgeous girl, just jaw-drop gorgeous, 'cross the way, flame red hair coiling down, black bralette and a shit-ton of glitter over her shoulders. Skirt? Pants? Can't see, doesn't matter, Bucky wants to see the rest. Right now.

She is moving to the girl's side before she thinks it through. “Buy you a drink?”

The redhead gives her an obvious look-over, trailing from her admittedly ratty brown hair down to her scuffed Docs. So sue her, she didn't dress up for this, she didn't wanna come to this, she wanted to stay at home and watch some Andromeda and go to bed at a reasonable hour. But no, Steph wants to be supportive of Sam because Steph wants to get into Sam's pants, so here she is.

And she's gonna give it her best shot.

*

Natasha tosses her purse down on the ground of her living room, pulls Bucky up against the wall, and then brings Bucky's hand in between her thighs with a pointed look.

Alright then. Bucky prefers a bit more foreplay, but she can work that in just fine on her own. Bucky skims up Natasha's thighs under her circle skirt and realizes she's wearing a tiny scrap of lace for panties. She tucks it away with a quick flick of her thumb and swipes her slit with two fingers, up and down, up and down. She burrows into Natasha's hair, panting against her ear, “When I get you to bed, I'm gonna kiss down your tits and thighs and not take a single lick at your cunt til you're dripping and squirming.”

Natasha spreads her legs a little bit more, bucking her hips just the tiniest bit.

“Maybe I'll give you my thigh, let you rut up against me, rough and desperate, til you come,” she whispers, stroking into her for just a second before she pulls away entirely. Natasha moans, sad and wanting, and Bucky grins. So that's how it is. “You got any toys?”

“Bedroom,” she pants.

“Show me,” Bucky shoots back, and Natasha takes her hand to tug her down the hall. Once Nat slams the door, Buck kicks off her Docs and shucks off her comfy but still cute skinny jeans. Then Nat is grabbing at her again, and she can't get her shirt off, but who cares, a gorgeous woman _is kissing her_.

*

Her fucking blackout curtains are open. Past Bucky is an idiot.

Then she opens her eyes and realizes this isn't her bedroom, so actually Past Bucky might not be completely an idiot. She takes a look at the girl next to her.

_Definitely_ not an idiot. _Damn_ , Natasha's hot as hell, especially now, naked, half covered by a bloodred sheet, her complexion all peaches and cream.

But Bucky really has to get going, because she has a 9:40 MWF, and she still has to get back home and take a shower and print out her response paper. She sighs and swings her legs out past the bed, jolting at the cold floor. She tugs her boxers and jeans back on, and slings her jacket on over her bra. Her shirt was soaked through with sweat – she knows better than to have sex still wearing clothes, maybe Past Bucky _is_ an idiot – so she tucks it half into her left front pocket and shoves her socks into her front right. She stuffs her bare feet into her Docs as she stumbles out of Natasha's bedroom.

And right into a man. Blonde. Buff. Nose broken a few times, by the looks of it, and wearing ratty grey sweats and … nothing else.

Fuck. Natasha's got a boyfriend and didn't say a damn thing about him and now she's been caught sneaking out of their bedroom. While only wearing a fucking bra.

She tries to sneakily close her jacket. “Um. I can explain.”

Natasha's boyfriend leans up against the wall. “Yeah?”

“Um. Fuck.”

He laughs. “Sounds about right. Did you say goodbye to Nat? She'll be pissed if you didn't.”

“Uh...” No, she hadn't. “I left a note?”

“No, you didn't,” he retorts.

“No, she didn't.”

The echo comes from behind Bucky. Motherfucking _shit_ on a _stick_.

She turns on her heel. “Hi. Goodbye.” She turns back, not even looking at Natasha's face. Present Bucky is so fucking screwed. “Uh, sorry about the sleepover, didn't know I was kicking you out of your bed, gotta run, I've got class in like,” Bucky checks her phone, “ _Fuck_ , like thirty minutes.” She inches to the left of the very awkwardly placed boyfriend.

He moves to the center of the hallway. “Sleepover?” the guy asks, a strange stubbornness on his face.

“Apparently, I wasn't very good,” Natasha tells him, a little snide.

Um. That isn't what she meant at all. Fuck, she needs to get outta here.

“Aw, and you used to be the talk of the town,” he teases Natasha.

“Shove off,” she retorts with a glare.

That … that did not sound like the sort of thing a jealous boyfriend would say. “You're not like, her brother, are you?”

He cackles, and she hits him. “No, he's my roommate. Clint.”

“There's another room here?” She had not seen another room here. There's not even another room down this hallway, unless she counts the tiny double doors that are probably just for the laundry.

“Through the living room,” Natasha inserts quickly.

“Wow,” Clint says, turning to smirk at Natasha. “You didn't even let her see the living room, did you?”

“Shove off,” she says again, only now there's the bare hint of pink on her cheeks.

“Guys. I really have to get going. Class. Printer. Shower. You know. Things.” She'd say she has spinal surgery to get out of this now.

“Yeah, yeah,” Clint grumbles, but he moves out of her way, and she jets to the door.

Bucky fumbles with the door, unlocks it, fumbles it some more, unlocks the dead bolt, and shoves it open. She slams it shut and hurries down the sidewalk, desperate to get away. She calls up Steph, who agrees to print out her response paper, find her a shirt, and get her a ride to the far corner of campus. She'll still be late to class, but Pierce will ignore it if she smiles at him, so it's not that big a deal.

She's not hooking up with anyone ever again.

Well. Until probably next week.


End file.
